Batman: Arkham Origins
'''Batman: Arkham Origins '''is an action-adventure video game developed by Warner Bros Montreal and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U and PC (Microsoft Windows). It is the third entry in the series and serves as the two game's prequel. Plot During the second year in Batman's career, the Dark Knight learns there's a breakout at Blackgate Prison led by Black Mask who also has taken Police Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb hostage. Batman also discovers Killer Croc; a humanoid crocodile, is assisting Black Mask. Batman tracks them down to the prison's Execution Chamber where Calendar Man is released and Loeb is killed. Batman soon tracks them down to the roof, where Black Mask escapes and Batman battles Killer Croc. After defeating the monster, he told the masked billionaire that Black Mask has hired the world's top 8 Assassins to find and assassinate Batman. Batman intends to defeat the assassins as well as apprehend Black Mask. Soon, Batman learns a Black Mask decoy and Black Mask's girlfriend were murdered by a new mysterious villain called the "Joker". Batman also finds out this new criminal has captured Black Mask, Batman now plans to apprehend both him and Black Mask. Characters *Batman: *Alfred Pennyworth: *Robin: *Captain James Gordon: *Barbara Gordon: *Joker: *Bane: *Black Mask: *The Penguin: *The Falcone Crime Family: *Enigma: *Deadshot: *Killer Croc: *Mad Hatter: *Mr. Freeze: *Nora Fries: *Dr. Harleen Quinzel: *Calendar Man: *League of Assassins: *Vicki Vale: *Quincy Sharp: *Jack Ryder: *Lucius Fox: *Deathstroke: *Firefly: *Copperhead: *Lady Shiva: *Anarky: *Electrocutioner: *Bird: *Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc: *Tracey Buxton: *Candy: *Harvey Bullock: *Alberto Falcone: *Howard Brendan: *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb: *Amanda Waller: *Martin Joseph: *Ferris Boyle: *Cyrus Pinkney: *Joe Chill: *Kirigi: Gadgets *Batarang *Explosive Gel *Batclaw *Cytrographic Sequencer *Smoke Pellet *Concussion Detonator *Glue Grenade *Disruptor *Remote Claw *Shock Gloves Enemies Types *Unarmed Enemy *Armed Enemy: *Riot Shielder: *Body Armored: *Knifeman: *Ninja: *Enforcer: *Martial Artist: *Tazer Enemy: *Venom User: Groups *Criminals *Black Mask Mobsters *Joker's thugs *Penguin's thugs *Assassins *Copper Head Clones *Bane's thugs *Mad Hatter's thugs *Anarky's thugs *Corrupt Cops Bosses *Killer Croc: To fight Killer Croc, the player must ultra stun and then beat him down. Killer Croc will soon call in thugs via Helicopter. After being defeated, Batman will beat down Killer Croc until his knocked out and then leaves his body on the roof for the police. *Deathstroke: To fight Deathstroke, the player must counter his attacks and strike at him when there's an opening. He has a combination of attacks including using his gadgets such as his Staff, Sword and guns. After being defeated, Batman will throw his sword beside him and then finally knock him out. *Copperhead: Copperhead will create clones of herself for Batman to eliminate and then she must be attacked herself. After several waves, Batman is cured and then locks up Copperhead in one of the Crates. *Bane 1: The first Bane battle is where the player must ultra stun and then beatdown Bane when his not attacking. Takedowns can be performed on him which deals great damage to him. After being defeated, he will escape via Helicopter. *Firefly: The player must throw batarangs and glue grenades in order to attack Firefly. Sometimes, the player must then shoot his Batclaw at him and then strike him when he comes down. At the battle's end, the player must grapple onto him and beat him up. He will then crash onto the Bridge's support where Batman destroys his jetpack, knocks him out and then leaves him hanging from the support for the police. *Bane 2: *Bane TN-1: *Joker: *Deadshot: *Lady Shiva: Category:Video Games